joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Catalog Gear ROBLOXian (Totally not semi-inaccurate)
Summary The ROBLOXian is a character introduced in the game known as ROBLOX (Previously called Dynablox ''in 2004). ROBLOXians measure 4'2 feet tall, whose appearance is capable of being manipulated to however anyone pleases. Powers and Stats '''Tier: 8-C | Unknown' Name: '''ROBLOXian '''Origin: '''ROBLOX '''Gender: '''Varies/None '''Age: Unknown Classification: '''Virtual humanoid/ROBLOXian '''Powers and Abilities: '''Soul absorption (via Crescendo), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Capable of changing the position of the sun and moon with a few gears, elemental manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Regeneration (Varies, depending on the gear the ROBLOXian used to regenerate his HP, mainly (Low-mid) without any regenerative gears), Size Enhancement/Reduction, Gravity Manipulation, Limited Teleportation, Summoning, Weapon Mastery, Magic, Flying with the use of Technical Devices/Other Abilities, Durability Negation, Elemental Manipulation, Shape-Shifting (Albeit, limited to visually changing others, along with the ability to turn them into a harmless frog), Stealing every item from nearby enemies (Via Rubyhorde the Rapacious' Treasure), Forcefield, Petrification (Via medusa head and several other weapons), Cloning, Explosion Manipulation, Removing flying abilities from nearby entities that are currently in the air (Via Telamonster), Capable of removing almost any entity's arms (Via Rayvenge), Destroying enemy's weaponry (Via Swordbreaker), Stealing weaponry from opponent (Via Bucket/Bat Burglar), Summoning bees to home into and tear enemies apart (Via bee gun/beehive), Technological Manipulation to cause enemies to harm themselves, or uncontrollably dance whilst lacking the ability to do any other action (Via "Stop hitting yourself!", and dance ray/grenade), Capable of expanding enemies' egos to the point where it explodes (Via Ego Expander), Capable of summoning meteors, Telekinesis, Can go super saiyan and fire overpowered wallhacking spheres, Invulnerability, (Via Atomizer/Dragonheart sword & shield), Can swap bodies with another entity (Along with swapping the ROBLOXian's current position with it), Healing, Can make nearby enemies incapable of using any attacks/abilities for a short amount of time (Via Gear silencer), Invisibility, Capable of creating miniature suns that blind nearby opponents, Status Effect Inducement, Limited Time Travel, BFR, Transmutation (Via magic), Energy manipulation (Via laser weaponry), Information manipulation, Can cause the sun and moon to shift quickly. '''Attack Potency: Building Level '''with basic weapons (Can kill base ROBLOXians with swords and the like), Building Level''' (Weapons such as the Darksteel Katana, Scroll of Sevenless, Exponential rocket launcher, and a few more can easily kill other ROBLOXians), Building Level '''(Can instantly vaporize ROBLOXians), Large-Building Level (Knights of the Splintered Sky: Wind Horn can easily collapse large buildings), '''Higher with durability negating/bypassing weaponry Speed: Massively Hypersonic '(Casually capable of avoiding lightning bolts from Zeus' Lightning Staff, can side-hop jolts of cloud-to-ground lightning with speed coil.) '''Lifting Strength: Peak human '(Can casually spin, and throw, two barbells several yards in front of him. Holding one barbell in each hand), Infinite (Can hold an infinite amount of items in his inventory) '''Striking Strength: Unknown, '''possibly Wall level (Can casually fling other ROBLOXians into the sky after eating a can of spinach, or simply contacting them with a sledgehammer, but it is unknown how much robloxians weigh.) 'Durability: Building level '(Can endure lightning bolt strikes from Zeus' staff of lightning) '''Stamina: Incredibly High, '''possibly Infinite (Can run quickly for large amounts of time, capable of jumping endlessly) '''Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Tons of gear, more than enough to make this page combust. Intelligence: Varies ' '''Weaknesses: '''Instantly dies if the ROBLOXian's head, or torso, is removed; Very weak without gear. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: '''Too much for this poor page to handle, but ''TONS of hax. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Roblox Category:Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Game Characters Category:Telekinesis Category:Tier ??? Category:Explosion Manipulation Category:Durability Negation Category:Gravity Manipulation Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Information Manipulation Category:Regeneration Category:Invulnerability Category:Shapeshifters